More Than Magical A Miracle
by XxInsanity With a SmilexX
Summary: Everyone wants to love and be loved. It's like an infection that never goes away. You hate to love and love to hate. There is no such thing as an easy romance, there will be hurt feelings, sleepless nights, and a whole lot of patience needed. Some romances will be less difficult but some are just insane. For Draco and Harry it won't just take magic, they'll need a miracle. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **_  
**(Insanity)**_** Alrighty so me and a good friend are setting out on a mission. A fabulous mission of great peril and darkness. Nah, actually what I'm saying is this is a fic with Draco and Harry being a thing. All homophobes, leave the room, now. If you can't stand that stuff then this will just make you depressed. So this fic will be sticking loosely to the books but its more of a 'what if Harry and Draco had gotten together' sort of thing. Alrighty, now Kai (my good friend's codename) will say some stuff. Also I'm writing Draco's POV, Kai obviously Harry's POV. Another thing is that the first few years at Hogwarts will pass faster. Mostly because it will just be them developing a friendship cuz they are too young to be in love. Stuff will slow down at the Triwizard Tournament.**_  
**(Kai)**_** Hi. So, this is going to be my first attempt at a fanfic. That being said, my version of Harry is going to be a bit (or a lot, depending on how you view him) ooc. However, I will try my best to keep everyone entertained. **_

_********Updated_Sep.11, 2012**_

**Warning**_** Neither of us are British so sorry if our knowledge is a bit low.**_

**Rating**_** M for mature themes, swearing, and no restrictions on creativity. Although it could probably be a T we rather go with M.**_

**Disclaimer**_** This is kinda obvious but I don't own Harry Potter, the books or the guy.**_

_Draco's POV_

The hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was at it's best as students went around getting supplies. A rather pale, blonde haired boy sat on the steps of one of the shops observing this all. His grey eyes watched as the many types of wizards and witches walked by. Draco Malfoy was waiting for his father, Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't started shopping because his father and mother were talking with some family friends he hadn't bothered to learn the names of. Right now he was thinking about the school year. Soon he would be in Hogwarts which he was excited about. Sure he was learning bits of magic at home but in Hogwarts he could learn the stuff properly.

Finally after a few more minutes of imagining what Hogwarts would be like, the door behind him opened. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy both stepped out. Like Draco, they all had blonde hair, but unlike Draco and his father, Narcissa had blue eyes.

"Get up Draco." His father ordered.

Complying instantly, he quickly got up and brushed off his robes. If anything he didn't want to annoy his dad. He'd never let another soul know but he really didn't want his dad to look down on him.

"Are we shopping now?" Draco asked flippantly.

"Yes, your mother and I will go get your spell books while you get fitted at Madam Malkin's." Lucius said briefly.

He ignored the prickle of annoyance at being brushed aside and followed his father as they set off down the cobblestone road. The assortment of stores was definitely a treat to the eyes. He had grown up around magic but there was still a certain thrill he got every time he came here. All the shops had fascinating things in them whether it be hundreds of owls or ink that could self correct. Simple commodities but still amusing to watch. Draco smirked as he watched one boy knock over a display of brooms. _What an idiot_, he thought as he watched an elderly woman help him up.

Quidditch was one thing he was definitely interested in. The fact that he couldn't have his own broom was plain stupid. At home, in the gardens behind the manor that is, he would fly around on the broom his father had gotten him. It would be lonely to play on his own though so usually he would get Crabbe and Goyle to join him. They made dreadful Keepers and Chasers but they did okay as Beaters. The games were small but managed to give them something to do. His father was actually very strict on him studying so the games were usually held in secret.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something rather large. It was a giant man walking by. He had unruly black hair with a large beard. Amazed at his mass, Draco stared until he was out of sight.

"We're here Draco, go inside while your mother and I go get you some supplies." His father said.

"Yes father." He said and watched their backs until they were both out of sight.

When they were no longer in sight his expression darkened.

"Damn old man, bossing me around." He grumbled as he opened the door to the shop.

It was rather empty at the moment and a woman came over to him.

"Off to Hogwarts I expect." She said and when he nodded she led him to be fitted.

As he stood there his mind wandered off to trivial things. The main thing on his mind was the house he would be sorted into. If it was anything other than Slytherin he would probably be disowned. The shame would be immense, his entire family had been Slytherins. He was still thinking this when the door to the shop opened and a boy stepped in.

_Harry's POV_

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

Brushing his messy black hair out of his eyes, Harry followed the giant man through an arch in what used to be a solid brick wall. For a moment he couldn't make heads or tails of what he was seeing; it appeared to be a raging stream of various colours, but Harry soon realised that the so called stream was actually a crowded street filled with strangely dressed people. Witches and wizards of all ages traversed the road, going from building to building to look at this and that.

The buildings themselves were even odder than the people. Some were big, others small, but all of them were different from one another. There were cauldrons for sale, robes, and some things that Harry had never seen before. Baskets filled with what appeared to be black beetles, dried plants, and bat wings stood outside an Apothecary.

It was the stench from that shop that made Harry aware of all the other scents around him. The sweet smell of sugar from a vendor that was selling strange types of candy, smoke from chimneys, and samples of new perfumes were just some of the many things that gave Diagon Alley its strange, but pleasant aroma.

But as wonderful as everything was, it was rather intimidating. Harry, who was rather small for his age at only four foot five inches, was a bit overwhelmed. His green eyes widened as he took a shaky step backwards.

"Somethin' the matter Harry," asked Hagrid, the proximity of his booming voice startling him.

Giving the man a small, strained smile Harry said, "It's just a bit much to take in."

"That it is," said Hagrid, nodding happily. Placing one of his large hands on the small of Harry's back, the soft hiss of pain unnoticed, he led him down the street. Cobblestones crunched beneath their feet as they walked, leisurely making their way towards a building that towered above the rest.

About thirty minutes later, Harry once again found himself in the ever busy Diagon Alley, blinking his green eyes while they adjusted to the bright midday sun. It was strange; Harry had never had much, the few items the Dursleys allowed him to have were all things that had previously belonged to his cousin, Dudley. And yet, he now had a bagful of money, more than he had ever seen in his life, and no idea about what to do next.

Thankfully, Hagrid took over. "Might as well get yer uniform," he said nodding to one of the buildings. A large sign with the words 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' hung over a large window, in which mannequins dressed in colourful robes stood, showing off what was probably the latest designs.

"Would yeh mind if I slipped off to the Leaky Cauldron fer a pick-me-up," asked Hagrid, "I hate 'em Gringotts carts."

Harry didn't really want to be left alone. After all, he didn't even know Hagrid. Who was to say the man wouldn't just leave him there? The moment he had that thought Harry regretted it. Hagrid had been nothing but kind to him; who was he to think the giant man would do such a thing? Pushing aside his insecurities, Harry nodded to Hagrid, and then entered the shop alone.

Upon entering, he was met by a short woman . "Hogwarts," she asked.

Taking a calming breath, Harry began to speak, but was cut off before he could get anything out.

"They've been in and out of here all day, the lot of em. Another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact." Harry didn't have time to respond as Madam Malkin grabbed his arm, pulling him over to a row of stools.

On the stool next to him stood a boy who looked to be around the same age as Harry. The only way Harry could think of describing the pale skinned, silver eyed, platinum blonde boy was to say that he was beautiful. Not in the flowery way a girl was, but beautiful nonetheless.

_Draco's POV_

The guy that walked in gave an odd first impression. He was wearing baggy Muggle clothes, was rather scrawny, and pretty short. Draco watched him with interest as he stepped onto the stool beside him. His hair was dark, almost black, and he had emerald green eyes that were framed with taped circular glasses.

"Hi, my name is Draco, are you going to Hogwarts as well?" Draco asked.

"Yes." The boy said quietly, glancing over at him.

He looked the guy up and down as the floating measuring tapes got his dimensions, "So, do you know what house you'll be in?"

"No," The guy said, shaking his head slightly.

"Well I'm definitely going to be in Slytherin, " Draco said proudly, "My whole family has been in it. I'd probably run away if I was stuck in something like Hufflepuff, they're way too loose with their conditions."

He watched the other boy watch the measuring tapes.

"So what's your name?"

The boy shuffled uneasily earning him a sharp "Stay still!" from Madam Malkin. Draco's interest was spiked as the boy looked at the floor like he was struggling with something.

"What?" He asked as the boy mumbled something.

"My name is Harry." The boy said softly.

"Harry . . ." Draco noticed something on his forehead and did a double take, "Harry Potter?!"

The guy didn't even have to say anything though because Draco could see the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. So this scrawny kid was The Boy Who Lived? He had stopped Voldemort by unknown means and had the scar where the curse must have hit. As a child, Draco had been raised hearing about this guy. It was intriguing to meet him, although had imagined him a little more . . . impressive.

Harry glanced at him for a second, and then looked away. _So he isn't the spotlight type_, Draco thought. That was weird, wasn't he raised like a hero? That sparked up another question.

"Didn't you get raised by Muggles?" He asked, curious.

Harry's expression darkened a bit, "Yes."

He wondered what that was about but didn't ask because at that moment Madam Malkin ushered him off the stool.

"You're all done, if you'll follow me I'll get you your robes." She said.

He looked back at Harry, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

_Harry's POV_

When Harry woke up, it was still dark outside. From the window of Dudley's second bedroom he could tell that it was early in the morning. He had only caught a few hours of sleep; he had been too excited, thinking about Hogwarts, Hagrid, and the boy in the shop. Draco.

Draco had been different than the others who had learned his name. He didn't try to shake Harry's hand, or praise him, or gush about how wonderful the Boy-Who-Lived was. In fact, the blonde didn't seem to even care. It was actually nice;to discover that there were normal people in the wizarding world. Sure, Draco had talked about things that Harry didn't understand, but Hagrid was happy to explain what 'Slytherin and Hufflepuff' were.

The whole shopping trip had been just as exciting, if a bit alarming. The alarming part coming from the events that took place while he was choosing his wand. Mr. Ollivander appeared to be a nice old man, a touch crazy, but kind. However, the revelation that his wand was the twin wand of the very man who murdered his parents, was disturbing to say the least.

With a soft sigh, Harry rolled off the bed, landing noiselessly on his feet. For a moment his legs threatened to buckle, but he managed to stay upright. Standing up, Harry stretched his stiff muscles. Pain shot up his back when he turned from side to side, but he ignored it.

Trying his best to remain stealthy, lest he wake Uncle Vernon, Harry made his way over to a cage. In the cage was an owl with feathers that were as white as newly fallen snow. As if sensing his approach, she untucked her head from under a delicate wing and hooted softly.

"Good Morning, Hedwig," he murmured, a small smile playing across his lips.

Hedwig was a gift from Hagrid,and the first gift he had even received. Sticking his finger through the bars, Harry gently pet the owl, causing her to hoot happily. He was far too awake to go back to bed now, not to mention scared that the Dursleys might change their minds about bringing him to the train station. So instead, he passed the time by talking to Hedwig. At times it even seemed like she understood him; making different hooting noises where a human would say something.

Two hours later the Dursleys and Harry set off for the King's Cross Station, arriving at roughly ten thirty. After dumping him and his things off, Uncle Vernon laughed telling him to 'have a good term,' and pointing out that platform nine and three quarters didn't exist.

Watching them drive away, Harry felt anger bubble up inside of him. The Dursleys had thought the whole thing was some kind of joke? Well, that did explain why they were so willing to drop him off. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry calmed himself. Deciding that the best chance he had was to ask someone, Harry set off to find a guard. The guard, however, had told him that there wasn't a train that left at eleven o'clock.

_'Maybe it's like Diagon Alley'_, he thought,_ 'you have to tap the bricks to get in.'_ Harry was about to try just that, when two streaks of red hair came rushing towards him. He managed to dodge the first, but the second sent him crashing to the ground.

"Sorry about that," a cheerful voice said.

Harry could make out the blurry shape of a boy lifting himself off of him, then offering a hand. He took it and the boy helped him to his feet.

"Here, you dropped these." This voice was similar to the first, but a few pitches deeper.

Slipping his glasses back on, Harry took a long look at the two. They were twins. Both had fiery red hair and light brown eyes. They were taller than he was, but that was normal, and looked to be a year or two older.

"I'm Fred by the way," the twin who had collided with him said, grinning mischievously.

"And I'm George," said the other, his grin identical to Fred's.

He could only stare at them in shock as Fred began to dust of Harry's uniform, and George went to straighten his trolley.

"Are you going to Hogwarts," asked George.

Harry nodded,then decided to take a chance. "Yes, but I don't know how to get to platform nine and three quarters."

"Thought so; you didn't look like a muggle," said Fred.

"Even though you are wearing their clothes," said George.

"Should we help him?"

"Don't see why not."

"Follow us and-"

"we'll show you the way."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, but followed the twins. They weaved their way through the crowd, and towards a woman who was talking to three children with hair as red as Fred and George's. Picking the twins out from the crowd, she stormed up, her brown eyes blazing with anger.

"Fred and George Weasley, I can't believe you! What on earth possessed you to think that racing around the station was a good idea? Do you have any idea what time it is," she ranted, "What would you do if you two missed the train?" When she paused to breathe, the red-haired woman noticed Harry. "And who is this," she asked, looking down at Harry questioningly.

She was rather frightening, so he decided it best to answer her quickly. "My name is Harry."

Her gaze softened. "First time at Hogwarts, dear? It's Ron's first year, too." She gestured towards the youngest of the red haired boys.

"Yes Ma'am...the thing is...I don't know to to get onto the platform," he said shifting from foot to foot.

"Don't worry dear," Mrs. Weasley cooed, "all you have to do is walk straight between platforms nine and ten. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on now, give it a try."

"Um...okay." Harry positioned his trolley a few paces away from the barrier. Normally, he would question the woman's sanity; seeing as the barrier appeared to be very solid, but considering all the strange things that had happened to him so far he wasn't about to complain. With a tired sigh, he began to walk towards the wall. People brushed past him, their chattering barely audible over the whistle of the trains. He picked up his pace to a slow jog, not daring to run at it; what if he really did hit a solid wall?

Just as he was about to hit it, Harry closed his eyes and braced himself, but the impact never came. Opening his eyes, Harry found himself on an entirely new platform; nine and three quarters if what the sign said was true. A sharp whistle drew Harry's attention a large scarlet train, with a sign that said 'Hogwarts Express' bolted to its front.

Realizing that the train would be departing any minute, he hurried to find an empty compartment. Weaving his way through students, their families, cats, and owls, Harry eventually found what he was looking for. He placed Hedwig inside first, but his trunk proved to be much more difficult.

"Need some help," a familiar voice asked. It was one of the twins.

"If it isn't too much trouble," Harry panted.

"Not at all. Oi, Fred! Come here and help," George yelled at his twin.

With their combined efforts, the trunk was eventually shoved into the compartment.

"Thanks." Harry smiled gratefully at the twins, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"What's that," asked one of the twins, noticing Harry's scar.

"What?"

"Is that-"

"Wait, is he-"

"Harry Potter," they both asked, awe evident in their voices.

"Oh," said Harry. "Yes, that is my name."

The twins gawked at him. Harry was beginning to get uncomfortable, when suddenly another familiar voice came from outside the compartment.

"Fred? George? Where did you run off to now?"

With one last look at Harry, they jumped off the train. "We're right here Mum!"

Harry let out a breath of relief. He didn't think he would ever get used to being the so called Boy-Who-Lived. It wasn't like he could even remember what he had done, anyway. Another whistle sounded, signaling the train's departure.

Leaning back against the compartment seats, Harry smiled. _'What would Hogwarts be like,'_ he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by his compartment door sliding open.

Standing in the entrance was another redhead; the younger of the four brothers.

"Can I sit here," he asked, "everywhere else is already full."

"Sure," said Harry. He moved his trunk in order to make room for the boy.

"Thanks. My name is Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

A/N (Insanity) So yeah thats the first chapter. Actually we were going to end at the Sorting but it turned out to be so long we split it in half. Well at least the next chapter will come faster.  
(Kai) How did you guys like my version of Harry? I know that he is really ooc, but there are reasons for that. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. O3o

Remember to review, follow, or fav. ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **(Insanity) Miss me? Well down to business. Don't worry if Draco seemed a little too nice. I've made sure to keep his attitude, otherwise he wouldn't be Draco.

Draco's POV

He sat in the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, bored out of his mind. His head rested against the cool glass of the window as he waited for the train to start moving. Crabbe and Goyle were both big guys that weren't the brightest, but Draco was still friends with them. None of the boys really had much to talk about so they sat in silence. Yawning, he let his gaze travel to the corridor and noticed a familiar dark haired boy go by. Two red haired boys were with him, probably Weasleys judging from the hair. His father despised them, all blood traitors. Still what perked his interest was Harry Potter.

"Hey guys," He said, jabbing Goyle's beefy arm, "Come on."

The both of them gave sort of a grunt and continued to doze. Annoyed, Draco glared at them but didn't bother to persist. He got up and opened the glass door to the compartment. Stepping into the corridor he saw there were a lot of students running around. He maneuvered his way down the train without much difficulty as most students already knew who he was and stayed out of his way. Malfoy wasn't a name you could just ignore. As he walked he looked into the different compartments. Finally though he came to the one with the guy he was looking for.

". . . Ron Weasley." He heard as he opened the compartment door.

Harry and a red haired boy, presumably Ron Weasley, both looked up at him.

"Told you we'd see each other again," Draco said.

"Draco," He said, smiling slightly.

"You know him?" The red hai- Ron, he mentally corrected himself, said.

"Yes he knows me," Draco said, slightly annoyed, "We've met before, in Diagon Alley."

Ron looked at Draco with disgust, "So you're Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." He said coolly.

They both glared at each other until Harry broke the silence, "Um, Draco, would you like to sit with us?"

He tore his gaze away from the Weasley to look at Harry, "Sure, if your red haired friend doesn't try to jinx me."

Ron snorted which Harry seemed to take for confirmation because he scooted over to make room for Draco. Sitting down, Draco stretched out his legs, just 'happening' to kick Ron.

"Oi!" Ron said, turning slightly red with anger.

"Hm?" Draco sneered.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked quickly.

Draco gave Ron one more glare but decided to drop it, "Fine, my father got me and my friends into a Quidditch game. It was spectacular to watch. Not to mention meeting with Minister of Magic himself."

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked, glancing between both boys.

Draco started with surprise and then gaped at him, as did Ron.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?!" Ron asked, looking surprised.

He had said he was raised by Muggles, Draco recalled, maybe they weren't big on Quidditch.

"No." Harry admitted.

Ron launched into Quidditch talk, explaining about everything from National Teams to the very schematics of the game. An ugly feeling rose in Draco and he had the urge to punch Ron. As the redhead babbled on and on, Harry watching with interest, his temper got steadily worse. He didn't even know _why_ he was pissed, he just was. After a few minutes of grinding his teeth he realized how ridiculous this all was. Why was he, Draco _Malfoy_, holding his temper? Especially in the presence of a filthy blood traitor? His fists unclenched and he chuckled under his breath, why was he being so tame?

"Fuck," He muttered, getting up.

Both boys looked up at him in surprise.

"It's stupid that I'm hanging around a blood traitor." Draco said rudely.

"WHAT?!" Ron snarled, getting up as well.

"You too, fucking spoiled brat," He spit at Harry.

Harry looked shocked but he didn't care. Ignoring Ron swearing at him, he left the compartment, slamming the glass door behind him. The shatter of glass didn't even make him turn his head. He was boiling inside, and didn't even know why. No, he did. It was because they ignored him, _Draco Malfoy_, like he was just a decoration. Some people were looking out their compartments as he stalked by. Just as he was almost to his compartment, the train lurched into movement. _Took long enough_, he thought bitterly.

"What happened?" Crabbe asked as he came in.

He looked at both of them, his only friends. Slowly his temper was evaporating.

"Nothing," Draco grumbled thumping into his seat across from them.

They both looked at him for a few more seconds.

"What?" He snarled.

Both of them shifted uncomfortably, mumbling 'nothing' and lapsed into silence. His temper was still bad so he just sat there simmering. Harry pissed him off, Ron pissed him off. Today his mood was out of whack. The rumble of the train was slowly calming him down though. It was pointless being so angry. He stretched out on the seat like it was a couch.

"So, has your mum gotten around her cold?" Draco asked Crabbe, making light conversation.

"Yeah." The boy replied.

After that the ice was broken and they began talking about trivial things. Draco boasted about his flying skills while the other two talked about their summer. By the time it was getting dark he was in quite a good mood. The thought of Weasley and Potter completely pushed from his mind. As they chatted he looked out the window saw a dark shape.

"Look, it's Hogwarts!" Someone from another compartment yelled.

It was a sight to see, spiralling towers lit by windows. The castle looked very old and had an air of magic to it. Instantly Draco was intrigued, the place was huge. Ten times the size of the main family manor easily. To have it built it must have cost a lot. The chatter had gotten louder as other students got up to see the castle. Crabbe and Goyle stared out the window, their mouths hanging open stupidly.

"It's so huge!"

"We're almost there! I wonder what its like inside!"

"D'ya reckon we'll get to see the Giant Squid?"

"My brother said there's ghosts there!"

Students everywhere were running around talking.

"Might as well get changed." Draco said, standing up and pulling his trunk off the self.

He unlocked it and pulled out his standard black robes. As he switched clothes he looked out the window. The massive castle got closer and closer and the sun had set all the way. Now the sky was almost black so the castle stood out even more. As the train slowed down by the castle even he was caught up in the excitement. He grinned slightly as he stared out the window, excited to finally be at Hogwarts.

Harry's POV

To say he was confused would be an understatement. One minute he was listening to Ron explains the basics of Quidditch, and the next Draco was calling him a brat. Had he done something to anger him? Harry hurriedly went over the events in his mind, searching for the trigger, but he came up short.

_'Then again',_ he thought bitterly, _'maybe Draco just realised how much of a freak I am.'_

Feeling miserable, Harry watched as Ron toed the broken glass with his sneakers. It was painfully obvious that Ron and Draco disliked each other, but Harry was curious as to why. What was so bad about the Weasleys or the Malfoys that had them hating one another before they had even met? Perhaps it was on old family rivalry, or something along those lines.

"What's a blood traitor?" Harry wondered aloud, recalling what Draco had called Ron.

Said redhead grunted, his nose scrunching up as he glared down the aisle.

"Nothing; just Malfoy being a prat," he huffed.

Giving the glass a final kick, Ron returned to his seat. He had just sat down when the train lurched forwards, its whistle causing their ears to ring. The two sat in silence, watching trees and mountains pass them by. Every once and awhile Ron would glance at Harry, opening his mouth as if to say something, but never did. Instead he would go back to staring out the window, his eyebrows knit together in concentration. Harry let him be; if he had something to say he could say it, but Harry wasn't going to pressure him into it.

It was a solid ten minutes later when Ron spoke up. He took a deep breath, as if preparing to announce something of dire importance, and then faced Harry. He wore a determined expression, and spoke in a low whisper.

"Is it true?" He asked, his gaze flitting to Harry's forehead. "Fred and George said you were the Harry Potter."

Ron's bright blue eyes widened at Harry's nod. "Blimey."

"Can I see your scar," he blurted. His face reddened as the question hung in an awkward silence.

Harry frowned, watching Ron flounder about and looking as though he thought the world was coming to an end. The brunette didn't understand what was so interesting about a scar, even one shaped so strangely. It was nothing but a painful reminder that his parents were dead.

When he was younger, Harry would dream that one day they would show up out of the blue and announce that they had simply gone on an extended vacation. They would then hug Harry and tell him how much they loved him before taking him home and away from the Dursleys forever.

However, it was only a dream. Never would he run downstairs on Christmas morning to find his parents standing beside a stack of beautifully wrapped presents, waiting for him with kind smiles and a warm cup of cocoa. He would never play cards with his father, or talk about boys with his mother. There would never be any family trips to the zoo, the one with Dudley hadn't counted, or shopping outings. Needless to say he stopped having such dreams at the age of seven; accepting that it would never be a reality for him.

Even so, sometimes he would find himself wondering if they would have loved him, oddness and all. There had never been any pictures of his parents at the Dursley's house; his Aunt didn't like to talk about her sister. That was why Harry didn't even know what his mother and father looked like, much less what kind of people they were. Hagrid had said they were both wizards, and very good ones at that, but that wasn't nearly enough to answer all of Harry's unspoken questions.

It was Ron's ramblings that brought Harry's thoughts back to the present.

"I-I mean it's fine if you don't want to- I just...I was just wondering. I'm sorry."

"No," Harry chuckled, "it's fine." Brushing his dark bangs aside, Harry forced himself to smile while Ron ogled him.

"Blimey," Ron repeated when Harry let his bangs fall back into place; once more hiding his lightning bolt shaped scar away from prying eyes.

Before either of the boys could say anything more, a voice came drifting towards them.

"Has anyone seen a toad?"

Mere seconds later, a girl with bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes stood at the entrance to their compartment. She was already dressed in her school robes.

"Have either of you seen a toad," she asked, sounding tired. "A boy named Neville's lost his. Oh! What happened here?"

Harry was about to explain, but Ron beat him to it. "Malfoy decided to throw a hissy fit and smashed the glass," he said, glaring in the direction Draco had stormed off in.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? I've read about his family. They're pretty famous aren't they?" Reaching inside the folds of her robe, the girl pulled out her wand.

"Might as well fix this." Stepping back into the aisle, she raised her wand with a flourish. "_Reparo_."

Harry watched, fascinated, as the shards of glass flew back into place.

"Wow," he whispered as she slid the doors open and stepped back inside.

"That was nothing," she said, sitting next to Ron. "My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry." After a moment's thought, he added, "Potter."

"Oh! I've read about you, too. You're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

Harry was worried that she would start listing off the reasons why he was supposedly a hero, but she didn't. Instead she looked over at the compartment doors.

"I've memorised most of our course material. There are so many interesting spells and charms. Have either of you tried anything," Hermione asked, glancing between Ron and Harry.

Both boys shook their head to say no. It was then that Hermione decided to launch into an explanation of some simple charms and random facts she had learned. Whereas Ron looked as though he wanted someone to put him out of his misery, Harry found it quite interesting. Whenever she stopped to breathe, he would ask her a question about something she said, earning him a glare from Ron and a smile from Hermione.

They passed the time this way until Hermione suddenly jumped to her feet. "We're almost there," she gasped, looking out the window. It was nearly pitch black outside.

"You two had best change into your robes. I need to gather my things as well." She then exited the compartment and rushed away, her head held high.

"Finally," Ron cheered, "She's gone!"

Harry raised a brow at Ron who smiled meekly. "Not that there was anything wrong with her," he said quickly. "I mean...she had an awful lot to say, right? It was just a bit long..."

Laughing softly, Harry pulled on his robes and pocketed his wand. Fifteen minutes later he and Ron, joined by the ever talkative Hermione, were off of the train and making their way over to a grinning Hagrid.

**A/N (Insanity) **So there ya go, the second chapter. Sorry if it took a while, laziness and being sick is a bad combo. Also Kai won't be saying anything because I am doing this without them knowing, as in posting the chapter. ^^; (I'm probably gonna be murdered . . .) Also after the Sorting it will go pretty fast. When we hit the Triwizard Tournament things will start getting serious. :3

**Remember to Fav, Follow, and/or Review~!**


End file.
